Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrical wall tap comprising a plurality of individual female electrical outlets. Electrical wall taps comprising more than one female electrical outlet may allow for multiple devices to be plugged into a single electrical wall outlet. Each female electrical outlet may be configured to receive a male electrical plug member. Specifically, each electrical outlet may comprise a plurality of openings, wherein a first opening may be configured to receive an active spade electrode, a second opening may be configured to receive a common spade electrode, and a third opening may be configured to receive a ground electrode. It may be advantageous to have a wall tap that indicates when current is flowing through the wall tap.
While a variety of electrical wall taps have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.